Talk:Devil/@comment-24768935-20140728035127/@comment-216.96.33.155-20140802165915
TL;DL warning. Wall o' text ahead. Ufff. Where to start? I don't know what it is about you and I, Yoush, but once we get started we never seem to stop. xD Also, again, I know it's difficult for you to have these conversations because of the language barrier, so I'd just like to again compliment you on how well you do with your English. Lastly, I don't know that I can respond to everything you've written, just because I'll wind up writing a book if I do. But I'll do my best. Also, my thoughts might seem disjointed at times. I've got a cat and small dog vying for my attention, and I'm working on other stuff. xD A) Getting back to your Borg comparison and touching on your mention about the fear of the unknown: I'm sticking to my guns when I say that your Borg comparison is neither fair nor justified. It's somewhat akin to saying x political party you don't agree with is like the Nazis. It's an exaggeration of exponential degrees, and thus loses validity, excepting 'perhaps' in the very specific cases of the Matango. Even the Parasite Slime doesn't go nearly that far. You cannot add the Roper and Werewolf to that list because updated information supercedes old information, and updated information directly from KC(it's in one of the assorted supplementary books, many of which are also partially translated here) states that the roper does NOT erase the woman's previous personality, though it does(like most) add a heightened feeling of lust. At present, the Matango is the only one that does that, and even then it doesn't state that it completely erases personality. You mentioned our inate fear of the unknown, and you're correct. Humans 'do' fear the unknown. And the fact is that it's done us just as much harm as, or perhaps more harm than, it's done us good. Had not faced the unknown despite our fear, we would still be living in caves. And because of our fear of the unknown, we've spent countless millennia killing each other for such stupid reasons as skin color and religion. Regarding the Queen of Hearts(as it ties to some of what I've mentioned above): The reason the Queen of Hearts seems to have more power than the Demon Lord is because the Queen of Hearts isn't trying to change a world that already exists with it's own laws and rules. The Queen of Hearts created a new world in which only she had influence, which I expect would be ultimately easier than completely rewriting the rules of an already existing world in which conflicting entities hold sway. Similarly, she's not rewriting an entire world's worth of species. She's only changed a few, and then, in most cases, only subtly. The exception is the Mad Hatter, to which she's given the ability to move on her own. B) The End Justifies The Means: You state that that could be used to excuse the Church's actions. I would 'almost' agree, except for one problem. Ultimately, the Church seems less concerned with the Greater Good, and more concerned with keeping the powerful powerful and the wealthy wealthy. From outside looking in, with the perspective of the collective whole, the ends of the Church do not justify its means. I haven't said anything about survival, so I'm not sure why you're saying I have. But since you bring it up: It's true, everything has a survival instinct. And sometimes, with great willpower, it can be overcome. What I don't understand is why you're saying that means humans don't have an instinct to rape, kill and plunder. We most certainly do. History proves it. Without the rule of law, those instincts would rise to the fore-front again, because they are ultimately what we are. We. Are. Predators. It's how we evolved. It's why so many people in the world today hunt for pleasure, even if they don't need the food. If you take away all legal constraint, people WILL act on those instincts, and not always for survival. Often it will be simply because they want to. Or, to put it in Internet terms, "for the lulz." People don't have so much of a herd mentality as they have a pack mentality. We're always looking for our next piece of prey individually, as a society, or in our social circles. Cliques form because of said pack mentality. Jocks group with jocks, mean girls group with mean girls, nerds and geeks group with nerds and geeks. What the demon lord does is not to completely erase predatory instinct, but instead channel them in over-all less harmful ways. Instead of seeking blood, people seek sex. Why? 1)From a real world perspective, because the MGE is meant for porn. 2)From an MGE world perspective, probably because the Demon Lord isn't yet powerful enough to completely rewrite the rules of the world. I've got to stop here, because I'm honestly too distracted to keep going. That said, I'd also like to say thank you, Yoush. You honestly help keep this setting interesting to me because you keep making me read, re-read, evaluate, and reevaluate. You keep me on my toes and make me think about the setting in ways I might not, otherwise. Now, I've got to end this, before the cat starts trying to take over the keyboard. If I didn't know better, I'd swear she was a Nekobata, sometimes.